


Playful

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”4. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”
Kudos: 4





	Playful

Y/N laughs as Pete tells her about his latest experience with shrooms. He pauses to wipe his forehead, a layer of sweat still on his body from being on stage under the heavy lights. Seeing her face as he wipes his forehead, he grins.

Before she can stop him, he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight. A loud laugh leaving him as she tries to get out of his grip. He squeezes her tight, knowing how much she hated hugs that go on for too long.  
“Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.” She grumbles, trying to escape from her cousins grip.  
He squeezes her tighter, for a second before letting her go. “You know you liked it.” He teases, a glint his eye, she doesn’t like.

Suddenly she’s wrapped in another hug, this one gentler than Pete’s, making it easy to tell who it is. “Really, Colin?” She breathes.  
Colin laughs, letting her go before she starts trying to escape. “You said you were going to see me after the show and you didn’t.”  
Y/N frowns, wishing she had remembered that she had promised Colin that. “Sorry, next time I'll write it on my hand.”  
He grins down at her, tone playful. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”  
“Get me away from him.” She points her finger towards Pete, “And I’ll do more than kiss you.”


End file.
